Why
by theweiszguy
Summary: Lucy felt trapped in her own mind. The more hate that came, the more lonely she felt. With her only solace being one thousand miles away, she had no choice but to rely on mental help she was receiving, but words can only do so much to help a person… and Lucy learns that the hard way. Long Distance AU.


"And… finished!" Lucy exclaimed,clasping her hands together and she typed the last word of her newly written fanfiction. The idea had been bothering her for the longest time, but she wasn't sure if her fandom would enjoy the idea the same way she did. Finally, after late night conversations with Levy and occasionally Erza for the past week, Lucy had finally gotten the courage to put her idea into words.

A little beeping noise brought her out of her thoughts. Looking at her laptop, she seen she had gotten a notification from Skype. She clicked the little button and seen it was the group chat she had joined a little over two years ago.

 _Natsu: I'm sooooooo bored_

Lucy giggled at his message, he was always the icebreaker to start a new conversation everyday between their group of eight. Hearing the alert noise again, she looked down at her computer seeing someone had replied to Natsu.

 _Gray: No one cares, go entertain yourself._

Now the blonde rolled her eyes, already knowing a fight was about to pursue. Not wanting to get in the middle of their little fit, she just decided to private message her beta to check for the errors in her story.

After sending the message, she went back to her little group seeing that there was already twenty messages she had missed in the two minutes she didn't pay attention to the chat.

 _Natsu: I swear the day I meet you Ice Princess is the day you're gonna regret fuckin' with me._

 _Gray: Thats funny Flame Brain, I was thinking the same thing._

The insults came faster than Lucy could keep track of. Their only hope was that the red haired she devil would log on soon to stop the two idiots from their bickering. Lucy would stop them but the last time she tried to get in the middle of things resulted in an even bigger fight than what it was originally. So instead, she just sighed and tried to keep up with the spat waiting for Levy and Erza to log on.

 _Natsu: Porn star!_

 _Gray: Ash for Brains!_

 _Natsu: Stripper-_

 _Erza: Natsu, Gray do I see fighting on the chat?_

 _Natsu: No ma'am_

 _Gray: What gave you that idea Erza?_

 _Erza: It would be in your best interests to stop this harassment._

 _Natsu and Gray: Yes Erza…_

 _Erza: Excellent. Are we the only three on currently?_

 _Natsu: Yeah, Luce's still asleep._

Lucy put a over her mouth, guilt rushing through her. She forgot to text Natsu this morning being too preoccupied with her fanficiton. She was about to type something on the chat when Erza beat her to it.

 _Erza: Strange, I talked to her earlier this morning._

"Erza…" Lucy groaned out, propping her elbow on her desk so she could rest her cheek in one of her hands.

 _Natsu: Really? She hasn't texted me yet…_

 _Gray: Looks like your own girlfriends tired of you now too._

 _Natsu: Shut up!_

Drowning in the guilt she felt, Lucy heard her phone vibrate already knowing who was texting her.

 **Natsu: Hey jerk! You didn't text me this morning :(**

Lucy sighed, fingers hurriedly typing a message.

 **Lucy: I know, I'm sorry! My mind this morning was set on that fanfiction I was telling you about last night, I finally wrote it.**

 **Natsu: Oh you wrote it? Did you publish it yet, I wanna read it!**

Lucy gave a breathless laugh at Natsu's eagerness and already forgot anger. He sure was something else.

 **Lucy: No its not published yet, I'm waiting on Levy-chan to proof read it.**

 **Natsu: Wahhh but Luce I wanna read it now!**

 **Lucy: Oh don't be such a baby Natsu, you'll read it in a little bit I just sent Levy-chan the link.**

 **Natsu: … Fine. I bet its perfect just the way it is, just like you are.**

Lucy's face heated up at Natsu's compliment. That boy could be romantic when he wanted to be. Trying to calm down the butterflies in her stomach, she replied.

 **Lucy: Thank you Natsu, but I'm farthest from perfect. I'm getting on Skype now so we'll just talk on there, okay?**

 **Natsu: Well no matter what you say you're perfect to me. And okay**

A smile locked on her lips, Lucy set her phone to the side and decided to greet everyone in the chat.

 _Lucy: Morning guys!_

 _Levy: Morning Lu-chan! Just read your fanfiction, looks ready to publish to me! :)_

Satisfaction rushed through her at the praise her best friend had just given her.

 _Lucy: Really?! Okay, posting it now then :)_

She quickly went to her tumblr page, doing all the proper copy and pasting as well as putting in the right tags and finally with a shaky hand, she clicked post. She closed out of her tumblr, deciding she would check in a bit to see the feedback. She went back to Skype, deciding to tell everyone it was posted.

 _Lucy: Hey guys, its posted!_

 _Natsu: Awesome Luce! I'm going to read it now!_

 _Erza: Same goes for me._

 _Gray: Reading it now._

 _Levy: I've already read it but it's so great I'm going to read it again!_

 _Lucy: You guys are the greatest._

She sighed, a content feeling passing over her. Lucy didn't know what she would do without the support of her internet friends, even with the distance between them. Its really hard to believe that everything started just by one simple comment on a drawing that Natsu had done two years ago. Now thanks to that comment she had a loving boyfriend and a great support system of friends, its crazy what can happen if you just take a chance.

Since it had been about ten minutes after she had posted her story, she decided to have a quick look to see what others in the fandom thought about her writing. Going to her tumblr page, she seen that she had ten notes on her fanfiction along with 3 new private messages.

Scrolling through the tags on her notes, it was just her Skype friends with the usual 'Lucy this is so amazing!' She smiled, instead of thanking them on here she was just going to do so on Skype. Clicking on her messages, she seen it was from three anons.

 _ **Anon: Your story was incredible!**_

 _ **Anon: You're going to write a sequel right?! I need more of your writing in my life!**_

As she read the third anon message, it made her happy mood turn a bit somber.

 _ **Anon: You and your writing are terrible, just quit now before you embarrass yourself even more.**_

She reread the message over and over again, each time she did it brought her mood down a little more. Not wanting to give the rude anon the satisfaction of seeing her reply, she just deleted the message. Deciding to just reply to the other anons later when she cheered up a bit.

She heard the familiar alert sound from Skype, seeing that it was a private message from Natsu.

 _Natsu: Luce you know how much I hate reading, but I liked your fanfiction a lot! It was perfect :)_

Even though she knew he couldn't see her, that didn't stop the blush that was beginning to form on her pale cheeks.

 _Lucy: Thank you Natsu._

 _Natsu: You're welcome, ready for our daily video chat?_

 _Lucy: I'm always ready to see your face._

 _Natsu: You're such a weirdo, okay I'm calling now._

She didn't bother to reply seeing as if Natsu was about to call. She searched all over her desk to find a pair of earbuds so she could hear Natsu better and so her father couldn't hear the conversation either. The Skype calling sound nearly made her jump out of her skin as it began to play out loud on her laptop. Finally, she found her earbuds and plugged them in so she could begin to video chat with her boyfriend.

She pressed the answer button, and on her screen was the most beautiful man she had laid her eyes on. She saw the tangled mess of his shaggy salmon hair that complimented his tanned skin so perfectly. The black tank top he was wearing accented his toned muscles and matched the black jewelry that were currently in his ear. To top his all off, his onyx eyes were laced with pure happiness as he seen her pop up on the screen, his perfect canine teeth showing just how excited he truly was.

"Hey Luce." He greeted in the voice she would never get tired of hearing. She loved that his deep and raggy voice was the first voice she heard in the morning and the last one she heard before she went to sleep at night.

"Hey Natsu, you look sleepy." She commented noticing the bags under his eyes. He waved her off.

"Well, I do stay up until the crack of dawn talking to you miss I live all the way across the country and have a three hour time gap." He replied with a yawn, adding emphasis to his statement. The blonde puffed out her cheeks.

"No one said you had to stay up all night to talk to me idiot."

"I know, I just want too." Lucy's face heated up, there he goes being romantic again.

"Then stop complaining about it!"

"Who says I'm complaining about losing a little sleep to talk to the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"You sure are being romantic today, whats got you in such a good mood?" She grumbled out, trying to hide the redness adorning her cheeks but she knew she was failing quite miserably.

"Does everyone have to have a reason to be super happy?" Lucy raised a questioning eyebrow, giving the boy an inquiring look. She propped her elbows up on her desk and rested her chin in her hands, giving a more dramatic stare to her boyfriend. Hearing him sigh, she knew her glare had worked.

"I wanted to kind of surprise you but… I got my acceptance letter to Magnolia University today." Lucy's eyes widened without conscious thought, bringing one of her hands to cover her mouth trying to relieve the overwhelming sensation her body was going through right now.

"You… acceptance letter? You got in?!" She asked in a whisper, her excitement coursing through her veins the feelings getting stronger with each passing second. Seeing his breathtaking smile accompanied with a nod Lucy felt like crying.

"Yep Lucy, I got in."

"T-Then that means…"

"We'll be meeting in less than three months."

Lucy felt the tears of joy burning the back of her eyes, not truly believing what she was hearing. After two long years of knowing each other and after a year and a half of a long distance relationship… they were finally going to meet.

"Oh my Mavis…" The blonde was so speechless, and Natsu could tell. So he decided to carry on the conversation for them.

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms." He said in such a gentle voice Lucy swore he was right now to her.

"I can't wait for you to hold me Natsu." She stated still in a stage of disbelief. "I just… wow. I know that we've been talking about this for over a year but now that it's actually going to happen…" She trailed off not able to find the words to express the way she was feeling right now.

"Don't worry Lucy, I feel the same way-" He was interrupting by a banging at his door.

"Natsu! Dinners ready!" They both heard Natsu's adoptive mother shout. Lucy heard him curse under his breath.

"Okay mom I'll be right down!" Lucy heard him say rather loudly, eyeing him as he returned his gaze back to her a sad look etched on his handsome features. "Sorry Luce, I gotta go."

"So I heard." She said with a soft smile. "Its okay Natsu, we can talk later tonight right?"

"Of course!" His expression turned soft. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied as softly as he said it, as he ended the call. She let out a breathy sigh, still not believing that in less than three months she would be meeting the love of her life in person and not just through a computer screen. A knocking at the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Lucy dear are you busy right now?"

"No daddy, you can come in." She heard her door open signaling that he had heard her. Lucy was surprised when she seen her fathers eyes glued to her phone.

"So dear, I just got a text message from Natsu."

Lucy's face scrunched up, wondering why her boyfriend would text her father. "What did it say?"

"It says 'yo pops-in-law I got accepted into Lucy's college!'" Lucy felt like banging her head against the table at the way Natsu worded his message.

"He is such an idiot…" The blonde muttered to herself.

"Yes, well, did he tell you yet?" Lucy nodded, still unbelieving that it really was true. "Ahh, well the move in day is in less than three months."

"I know… it's so unbelievable." A disbelieving tone was in her voice. "I've been waiting for this day for so long… and it's finally coming up."

"Both of you have been through hell and back trying to keep your relationship going." Lucy knew what her father was talking about. All the days they couldn't talk because of school, homework, sports, social life had almost broken the two up. But at the end of the day the two teen realized what they had was real, making them push past all the barriers.

Now all their hard work and sacrifices for each other was going to pay off.

"I'm happy to see you're happy dear, but I just needed your help on how to reply back to Natsu." Lucy sweatdropped, of course her socially awkward father needed help talking to her boyfriend.

* * *

 _Erza: Everyone. I was tagged in that twenty beautiful peoples challenge, and I decided to tag all of you. I expect to see your pictures up within an hour._

 _Levy: Erza! You know Lu-chan and I don't like posting pictures._

 _Erza: I am sorry Levy, but you were tagged so you have to do it._

 _Gajeel: Oi Shrimp, just make sure you're not wearing anything too revealing._

 _Natsu: You should be telling Gray that Lug-nut, not your girlfriend._

 _Gray: Are you talking shit again Natsu?_

 _Natsu: So what if I am?_

 _Lucy: Natsu, Gray please don't fight. And Erza, I'll post my picture right now._

 _Erza: Thank you Lucy. As for you Natsu and Gray, if I see you bicker once more today I will be forced to used dramatic measures._

 _Natsu: Aye sir…_

Rolling her eyes at the conversation, Lucy decided to get her phone out to take a selfie before Erza's patience wore thin with the group. She smiled, her brown eyes squinting a little bit as she took the picture. She looked at the end result, seeing that it was a decent enough picture to post on the internet. Uploading the photo and putting the proper tags on it she hit post, embarrassed that she posted a selfie on the tumblr since no one knew what she looked like besides her Skype friends.

Five minutes had passed and since the group chat was just Erza scolding Natsu and Gray for their constant fighting, Lucy decided to check her tumblr due to how bored she currently was.

Going through her dashboard, she seen that Natsu had already reblogged her selfie and added the tags wow, my girlfriend is drop dead beautiful and can you believe a girl like her would fall for a man like me? just damn, I'm one lucky bastard. Lucy couldn't stop the wave of embarrassment that ran through her body. She looked at her private messaging icon to see she had two new messages.

Clicking on them, she noticed that she received two more anon messages.

 _ **Anon: Wow, you're stunning! Can I be you please?**_

Lucy blushed at the compliment, the hotness is her body soon turning cold as she read the next message.

 _ **Anon: Wow, ugliest person ever. I don't think anyone can be as ugly as you are.**_

Lucy frowned at the message, but tried hard not to let it get her down. Replying to the nice messages she received from her fanfiction and her selfie, deleting the anon hate.

* * *

"One more month Lucy!" Lucy heard Natsu excitedly say. She looked at her handsome boyfriend on her computer screen.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I can't wait Natsu." Lucy sounded tired, which she really was. Ever since that day with the anon telling her she sucked at writing and that she was ugly, they had been sending her constant hate messages telling her she was worthless and a waste of space. This brought down her self-esteem even more on top of her being depressed since it was the 10th anniversary of her mothers passing.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu's worried tone reached her ears. She looked up with tired eyes due to the crying she's been doing for the past few weeks. She nodded meekly.

"Yeah Natsu, absolutely dandy." She replied. She didn't want to talk, she just wanted to be by herself. "Natsu, I think I'm gonna go. I don't feel the best." She could feel the concerned look Natsu was giving her without actually seeing it.

"Okay Lucy, just text me or call me when you're feeling better alright?"

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She answered before immediately ending the call and closing her laptop. She got up from the chair and walked over to her bed, burying herself underneath her warm pink comforter. She grabbed her cell phone, checking her tumblr one last time before she decided to sleep.

She seen she had a new message and casually opened it up, heart sinking as she read the hurtful message.

 _ **Anon: Kill yourself please. You'd be doing everyone a great favor. Thank you, goodbye, and good riddance.**_

Lucy's mouth dropped open. Out of the numerous amounts of hate she had received over the past few months, she had never read anything this vulgar.

The tears began to rush from her eyes without her permission. Her body starting to shake with unpleasant sobs. Her own mind telling her 'maybe you should listen, you'll be with your mother if you do.' Lucy thought of her mother, the one person who she missed more than anything in the world and knew she was in the afterlife waiting for her precious daughter with open arms. The thought of being with her mother again, made the temptation far too great, but the fear of dying would stop her like it has in the past.

Lucy couldn't help it anymore, she was going to reply to this anon hate. Which wasn't a good idea since she didn't have a level head.

 _ **Anon, I don't know why you've been constantly degrading me for the past two months. When I thought your messages couldn't get any lower, you send me this. Props to you, you're actually making me contemplate it.**_

She replied and posted it without rereading it, she just chucked her phone across the room and turned her face into her pillow and started to cry.

After a few moments, she heard her cell phone start to make noises, alerting her she was receiving new messages. She didn't have the energy to go walk and get her phone though, but she moved against her body's will anyways. She walked over and picked the cellular device off the ground, seeing she had twenty missed text messages.

 **Natsu: Lucy are you okay? Call me right now.**

 **Natsu: Lucy?! Please answer me.**

 **Natsu: Don't do anything stupid Lucy please.**

 **Natsu: Lucy answer me right now! Please!**

It was just an assortment of worried text messages from Natsu and the others. She knew she had to talk to someone, get the feelings off of her chest. So clicked on Natsu's name, pressing the symbol that automatically dialed his number.

After the phone rang for a second, the other line picked up.

"Lucy are you okay?!" Natsu shouted into the phone, his voice hoarse like he had been crying. Lucy pushed the thought to the back of her mind though, her emotionless state getting the better of her.

"I'm fine."

"Why did you tell me someone has been harassing you for the past few months?! Igneel's a cop we would've gotten it taken care of!"

"Its not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?! Lucy, someone told you to go kill yourself, this is serious!"

"Then how come I don't care Natsu?! How come I feel like I should do it!?"

"I dont ever wanna hear you say that again Lucy." His voice was so deadly serious, it almost scared Lucy. "Why would you feel like you should do it?"

"I… I don't know." Her sobs starting to resurface. "I just have an image of my mom waiting for me with open arms… I want to see her so badly."

"Yeah I want to see Zeref too Lucy, but I'm not going to end my life to go see him because he wants me to live my life to the fullest. And instead of being depressed over his death, I'm living my life to the fullest for him. So I know hes watching over me and that hes proud I'm sticking through the tough times." Lucy froze as she heard the strongest person she knew breakdown talking about his deceased brother.

She had talked to Zeref once or twice, he was such an amazing person and a good influence on Natsu. Then one tragic night Zeref went drove to work and got into a head on collision that killed him instantly. She also remembered Natsu didn't talk to anyone or leave his room for three weeks or at least that's what Igneel had told her. He never really mentioned his death because of how hard it impacted him, but seeing him break down over it now did something to Lucy.

Lucy got on her laptop, opening her Skype app seeing all the messages from her friends worrying about her. She went to her tumblr page, seeing she have twenty new messages from people she's never even spoken to before giving her nothing but kind words and support. Natsu's voice brought her back to reality.

"Please don't kill yourself Lucy… I don't know what I would do without you." Natsu's voice was so weak it tugged at her heart strings almost painfully. Sure she wanted to see her mom again, but seeing all these people not wanting to lose her… made Lucy realize that she did matter in this world. She did have a purpose, and just like Natsu said she needed to live life for the fullest for her, and her mom.

With tears still pouring down her cheeks, she smiled sadly. "I'm not going to Natsu, how would I live with myself knowing that I'm so close to meeting you?"

He gave a hearty chuckle. "Thats my girl." His voice turned serious again. "We're all extremely pissed though. Me and Gray are actually working together to find a way to hack this fucker. Thats how pissed we are Luce."

"Their not worth the effort Natsu, they truly aren't. They are just some lowlife who has to hide behind a mask, if anything I feel sorry for them."

He growled trying to let go of some of his anger. "I know they're not worth it, but no one messes with you and gets away with it."

Lucy's smile turned tender. How in the world did she get blessed with friends like them?

* * *

"Dad! Do you see him anywhere?" Lucy asked examining the crowd for any pink fluffs of hair. She seen her father shake his head.

"No not yet dear, but his plane just landed. Just be patient."

"I've been waiting for almost two years, I don't think I can be any more patient daddy." She seen the smile on her dads face, confusing the girl.

What are you smiling about- eep!" She squealed felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. She froze, seeing the pink hair from the corner of her eye as a face buried into her neck.

"You're so much shorter than I thought you'd be." Lucy couldn't move, she felt frozen to her spot. After over two years, the man of her dreams was finally holding her in his arms.

"Natsu…" Lucy breathed out, looking in the direction of his face. She seen him unbury his face from her neck a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey Luce."

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted before turning in his arms and wrapping them around her neck. She could tell he was caught off guard by her sudden action, but he recollected himself as she felt his strong arms wrap around her tiny waist, burying his face within her golden locks.

This feeling was so surreal. Having someone she met on an internet site was now in her arms, never leaving her again. As he took his face out of her hair, he used his pointer finger and thumb to lift her chin up to look him in his beautiful onyx eyes.

"You don't understand how long I've been wanting to do this Luce." He said then suddenly dropped his face down, connecting their lips together uncaring if her dad was watching. It took a minute for Lucy to catch up to reality, but she eventually returned the kiss. Their lips molded together perfectly, everything was perfect.

Lucy had thought things would be awkward at first seeing as they had never met in person, but it just felt so natural, like every part of this was meant to happen.

As the two teens stood in the middle of the airport, their lips still locked together Lucy realized something else.

This is where she belonged. Alive, breathing and well living her life to the fullest for everyone that loved her.

The two of them pulled apart, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. Lucy dropped her arms from his neck, putting her hands at her side as Natsu unwound his arms from her waist, instead intertwining their fingers together. Beginning to walk the direction that her father was leading them.

This wasn't the end of her life, it was just the beginning.


End file.
